If you can't beat 'em, join 'em
by lilplayer
Summary: Athrun pov only a selected few know the truth about the pilot of the Freedom….I am one of them.


**If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.**

**Summary- (Athrun pov) only a selected few know the truth about the pilot of the Freedom….I am one of them.**

Freedom….that's what they call it.

The very machine that has killed many but brought peace. I can't help but feel amazement when I watch the news and hear them talk about the spectacular machine and how no one can compare to it. Also I feel even more wonder when they speak of the pilot. No one has ever seen his face. No one knows who he is.

I laugh sometimes at the rumors that go around.

Some say that the pilot is a former ZAFT pilot that betrayed them.

Others say that the pilot is a highly trained natural.

Some have even gone as far to claim that the pilot is the Ultimate Coordinator produced by some rebel scientist.

In the end though, those rumors are dismissed.

Only a selected few know the truth about the pilot of the Freedom.

I am one of them.

The pilot is my best friend Kira Yamato.

I fought long side him and together we brought the first war to an end. We fought together across the blood stained sky. Taking lives in the name of peace. Disgusting.

In the beginning when I first joined ZAFT if someone approached me and told me that Kira Yamato was the pilot of the most powerful Gundam known. I would have busted my gut laughing.

Kira was not a fighter. He was much too gentle and kind hearted. He couldn't defend himself even though he was a coordinator. I learned that much when we were children and the other kids would pick on him for being small and weak. I was his protector.

So when I first caught site of his amazing battle skills I went into denial.

Who wouldn't?

The very person you thought to be the very essence of purity and innocence fighting and taking lives! Unthinkable! Not possible!

But it was true. I tried many times to bring him to my side. I believed with every fiber of my being that he was merely a tool. Used by the Naturals for their own selfish desire to live.

I was wrong though.

Very much wrong.

In the end I ended up by his side. I couldn't take the pain in fighting against him. So I joined him.

At that time we were pretty much well matched. I couldn't defeat him…as I learned when I first tried to kill him, and he couldn't defeat me. Our battle to the death would be a long gruesome one.

Two years later it started again. I was so sure this time!

I joined ZAFT again despite the warnings I got. I wanted to make a difference. PLANT and ZAFT needed me.

So I joined the Minerva and I was given the honor of being a member of FAITH. I had the power to make a difference. That's what I wanted.

However it seemed that history was doomed to repeat it's self. Kira started fighting again. This time we were not well matched. I don't know what happened but Kira did a gigantic leap in skill. True I had improved myself but his change was….well it was just ridiculous.

Many people feared him. I think I was the only one on the Minerva who had some understanding of the Freedom and its pilot. It was well known as well.

I was approached by several different people who asked me the same question. "Did you really fight along side him?" I stopped answering after awhile.

When Shinn plotted to take Kira down I wasn't shocked more like disturbed. Shinns hatred for Kira was repulsive. I knew that if Shinn knew Kira he would never dream of doing this.

Kira was the type of person who no matter how many lives he took…you couldn't hold it against him. He was such a pure soul that it was like accusing an angel of treachery.

It couldn't be done.

Imagine my surprise when Shinn succeeded in defeating Kira. I was shocked, horrified, sadden, and angered.

So I punched him in the face.

Yes it seems childish but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. The brat that he is. I think I would have done it even if he had lost.

I made my escape not to long after that. I had to get away. Away from the Chairman, the Minerva and away from Meer.

That girl had problems. At first I felt a sort of pity for her. She was lonely and had given up her appearance and life to take someone else's. But in the end I left her. She was just another pawn of the Chairman's and the worst part is…she accepted it.

I left with Meyrin and we awoke on the Archangel after getting shot down by Shinn.

When I awoke I was so relived to see the smiling face of my best friend.

Kira was alive.

I couldn't help but smile in amazement.

So like I said before history was doomed to repeat it's self. I joined Kira and the Archangel just like I had two years ago.

I fought long his side to bring peace to the world again.

I couldn't defeat Kira in a Gundam. I could never change his opinion.

So as the old saying goes "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

**A/N so…what you think? I use to be such and Athrun fan but after destiny I know hate him. But I can never seem to bash him like others can. He is an interesting character in my opinion. He is such an intelligent person but at the same time he can't seem to ever make the right decisions. Poor Athrun. **

**Flame me if you wish! **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
